Harry Potter: Fight In The Ministry
by Vader275
Summary: There is a huge fight in the Ministry of Magic Building between some students and most staff Exept Filch, Pomfrey and Hooch, against the Death Eaters and VOLDERMORT!
1. The Finding of the Battle

**Harry Potter: Fight at the Ministry**

**The Finding of the Fight**

One gloomy looking evening, in Hogwarts, Harry was rudely awakened by the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, we must leave for the Ministry of Magic at once. There is said to be a gathering of Evil in a secret part of the Ministry. The Ministry will not believe this or do anything about it." She said

"Who else is going Professor?" Asked Harry, slightly dumbfounded by the suddenness of all this.

"I, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Professor Hagrid, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and You will come." She said the last 3 words very firmly.

He wondered how they would get to the Ministry. They couldn't fly it was too dark and dangerous. Fortunately, his question was answered when they got outside of Hogwarts' grounds. They would use apparition. The students clung on to the teachers and within a minute they were outside the Ministry.

They quickly hurried inside. They ran the full lengths of the corridor and turned right. From then on it was just a straight passageway. They found an empty room and sat in it. McGonagall quickly said "We are looking for where the Gathering of all evil is taking place. When we find it, we _will_ fight to the very death!!! He-who-must-not-be-named must be stopped immediately."

"Use the name Voldemort, fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself." said Harry.

"Very well. As I was saying, Voldemort needs to be stopped. Not stopped for a minute, or an hour or even a year! He needs to be stopped forever. In other words--" She paused for what seemed like an eternity, "Killed" She finished

"It will not take one killing curse to bring him down, not even two will do it. Before he died, Dumbledore said that Voldemort had divided his heart up into seven pieces. There are two ways of killing him. Either you find and destroy the six horcruxes and then use the killing curse on him OR you use seven killing curses"

McGonagall nodded. Then Ron said "Are we looking for this fight or not?"

Then there was a voice "_Avada Kevadra" _The shot narrowly missed Harry. But the fight had found them first. Not only had it found them. It had found them off guard and beleaguered. However, the shot bounced off of the shiny floor and hit Professor Trelawney square in the head. One down and eight to go.


	2. Let the Battle Commence

**Harry Potter: Fight at the Ministry**

**Let the Fight Commence**

The Death Eater that was secretly watching the job briefing was called Lucius Malfoy. He suddenly alerted the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldermort to the presences of the Hogwartians. At that moment, Snape changed into a Death Eater to the surprise of all of the Hogwartians. All but one. Harry Potter was not in the slightest surprised and as if by coincidence, Voldermort was actually surprised about something. He had already said _"Avada Kevadra" _The spell hit Snape in the stomach.

Snape had indeed split up his heart. He had four Horcruxes. So it then required five killing curses to kill him.

Harry seized this fraction of a second's advantage that he had for not being confused and said "_Avada Kevadra_" Not once but twice. For revenge of all of the time that Hermione had been bullied and called a mudblood, he destroyed Draco Malfoy. He also had an old friend to avenge. For killing Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, he killed Bellatrix Lestrange, the evil witch that Kreacher wanted to serve instead of Harry.

This did, however, enrage Lucius Malfoy. He went to kill Harry. But, as he jumped from a ledge, Harry shouted "_Expelliarmus_" the spell missed Lucius's wand and hit him square in the head. He went flying and lay in a heap, alive, at the bottom of the wall. He was alive but motionless.

A girl's voice shouted "_Avada Kevadra_" Lucius also lay dead thanks to the work of Miss Hermione Granger.

At the sudden loss of three Death Eaters for only Professor Trelawney's death in return, two of the Death Eater's that lay dead were both powerful and strong, Voldermort ordered a fall back for the Death Eaters. Little did they know that he only had five lives left. McGonagall was to blame for BOTH of his losses.

The Death Eaters were suffering minor amounts of casualties but they were major people. At that moment, some people from the ministry entered they were: Rufus Scrimgeour, Arthur Weasley, Dolores Umbridge and a returnee called Cornelius Fudge.

Harry didn't say anything about Dolores Umbridge even though they were enemies. Ron did however blurt out "So there are rally no bloody Death Eaters here or the evilest wizard of all time down here. I don't know what you were thinking but you are clearly a bloody stupid bunch of lunatics to let a battle go on down here aren't you!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank You Mr. Weasley for your assumption over the ridiculous ideas of the Ministry. This is terrible. Letting them in here not knowing anything about it. They could have found out everything of The Order. Minister, if you don't mind me saying, I agree with Mr. Weasely here." Said McGonagall.

"As well as to apologise we also came to give you the little backup we could give you." Said Scrimgeour who was the Minister of Magic. I see He-who-must-not-be-named has gone to regroup he will probably be back lat—"

He was interrupted by Harry bellowing "VOLDEMORT!!!"

"Sorry, I didn't know that it would've been preferred if I had called him by his proper name for the benefits of Harry Potter" Rufus said

And just then Voldemort returned.


	3. Voldemort's Return

**Harry Potter: Fight at the Ministry**

**Voldemort's Return**

Voldemort had returned. His full army was regrouped and they were flying _Expelliarmus _curses everywhere. It was mayhem. The Hogwartians were losing their wands, picking them up again, losing them again and finding them again and so on. In this moment Voldemort seized an advantage. He saw that whilst the people were losing their wands, he could kill in a terrifying way.

"_Imperio"_ He shouted and he then told Flitwick to kill himself. Flitwick abided Voldemort's wish and did kill himself. Harry saw this. He was enraged. Rufus Scrimgeour attacked Snape with _Avada Kevadra_ twice. Three lives left for Snape.

Then Harry remembered something Dumbledore had told him after winning the Triwizard Tounament. When he told Dumbledore that his and Voldemort's joined together in the Graveyard. Then he uttered two words…


	4. Priori Incantatem and the Fall of Great

**Harry Potter: Fight in the Ministry**

_**Priori Incantatem **_**and the fall of the Great**

The two words that Harry Potter had uttered shocked everyone in the room. The two words that Harry Potter had uttered was the secret way that Voldemort could be killed. Two terrible words. Voldemort had however, used Occulemency to prevent him from being hurt. The two words that Harry had uttered were _"Priori Incantatem"_ James and Lily Potter, Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, Flitwick and Trelawney had all come back like in the graveyard in his fourth year. This time though, they were not souls. They were real people. Alive. Then dozens of killing curses hit Voldemort had he fell. The Death Eaters didn't last much longer either. Revenge was sweet. Voldemort was dead, so were his Death Eaters. However, one other person in the room was as well.

Harry Potter paid the greatest possible payment for using that spell. He had paid with his life. Yes, the Boy who lived, the great Harry Potter had fallen. Dead. This result shocked everyone. It was terrible. No one had ever seen anything like it. There he lay. Sprawled on the floor. He was motionless. However, his body did become a ghost. He was lay to rest at Hogwarts. His tomb was planted next to where Dumbledore's was.

In the end, Lily and James Potter became great Aurors and managed to defeat all evil in the world. They did, however, manage to revive the Philosopher's Stone and bring Harry back to life. However, if another killing curse ever hit him he would die and never be able to come back again.

In the end, everyone lived a happy life, to the end of their lives.

**THE END**


End file.
